Thickened aqueous cleaning compositions are known, having been taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,843,548; 3,558,496; 3,684,722; 4,005,027; and 4,116,851.
The use of bleaches in cleaning housewares is known, having been taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,065; 3,708,429; 3,058,917; and 3,671,440.
The use of polycarboxylate polymers in cleaning compositions is known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,060,124; 3,671,440; 4,392,977; 4,147,650; and 4,836,948; U.K. Pat. No. 1527706; and U.K. Pat. Application No. 2203163A.
The use of phytic acid or salts or derivatives thereof in cleaning compositions is known, as taught in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. JP-310568; JP-118182; and JP-253092.
However, none of the above references discloses compositions containing a cross-linked polycarboxylate polymer, a chlorine bleach ingredient, phytic acid, a rheology stabilizing agent and a buffering agent. None of the references discloses the advantage of using a purified form of phytic acid in combination with a rheology stabilizing agent to provide physical and chemical stability to thickened aqueous cleaning compositions.